Breathe
by Sociallyawkwardwriterr
Summary: In a world full of danger he's her safe place. Daryl and Beth smut. Lemon. Mature.


**In a world full of danger he's her safe place. **

Beth didn't know what or who was watching but she could sense eyes on her. Knowing that it could be him makes her stomach tingle and a red hue appear on her adorably pale cheeks. She feels like prey being hunted, with a vicious animal about to launch itself at her. Ignoring the delirious thoughts running rampant she plays with the hem of her white summer dress and continues talking to Jamie while twirling the fabric between her slim fingers, trying her best not to squeeze her thighs together.

Jamie's charming enough, tall, blonde hair and brown eyes. She thinks he's quite attractive, and he's apparently into her. Maggie is sure of that but Beth isn't. He talks to all the girls that way, with a silly tilt of his head and dumb but cute enough smile, and with a drawl in his voice she doesn't quite like. His eyes stay on hers as he continues to talk about the hard work they've been doing. He's been out in the sun since the crack of dawn, in between digging out new patches for their vegetables and reinforcing the fence he looks shattered. She feels bad for him and gives him a once over. He's covered head to toe in dirt with a few stray patches of dried blood.

Not that attractive after all.

Maggie calls from the entrance to block C and Beth quietly excuses herself.

Block C is their home. They had taken over this prison a few months back, most of them managed to survive. They set up a perimetre within the first week and had started supply runs to the nearest towns bleeding them dry of gasoline and resources. With their community getting bigger by the month and supplies drawing to an end, most of them fear of backlash. It's nice while it lasts, but sooner or later something will come back to bite them in the ass.

"What's Jamie wantin?" Maggie asks, holding a bag full of seeds.

Beth shrugs.

"I'm not really sure. You're gonna want to put those in the shed with the others, they've been hauling them around all day." Maggie nods.

"Noted. Now why don't you get inside, Carols almost done with dinner. I'll tell Rick and the others." Beth brushes past her, her blue eyes taking a few moments to adjust to the darkness of their cell block. It was rather large, a place they had as their dining room, which was full of people, some of them taking up space on the floor wrapped in blankets, others scattered around the metal tables. They also had the luxury of working showers, granted their water supply was limited and they were mostly cold this time of year, but it was good nonetheless.

Beth gravitates towards Carol who's stirring something in a pot. She smells the herbs and spices as she gets closer and smiles, coming up behind her. It's a thick brown liquid with a generous amount of vegetables and some kind of meat, chicken?

"Somethin' smells good."

"Let's hope everyone likes it! Why don't you pull up a chair, you've been busy all day, hardly seen ya." Beth nods and grabs an empty stool, dragging it close so they can still talk. She perches herself on it and smiles down at her feet that aren't touching the floor. Her muddy shoes not spoiling her mood one bit.

"I'm sure they will. Don't tell Shane, but you're the best cook here." Carol laughs genuinely.

"I won't, that man has too much pride. Despite his tendency to burn things. He's never going to live Christmas down." Beth smiles as she remembers last christmas, their group wasn't nearly as big, and Shane being rather proud he decided he was going to cook for them. He managed to find food, he even had choices for everyone, but he overestimated how long he needed to cook their meat, lets just say it was used as charcoal for the next day. It's still a thought that makes most of them smile, especially the colorful string of curse words that flew out of his mouth in a quiet rage.

"No, I don't think he will."

Carol hums quietly.

"Do you know if they're back?" Beth asked worriedly. "They've been gone hours." Michone, Glenn and Daryl had left this morning with weapons, empty boxes and fuel tanks. They had scoured most of the nearby towns so they stretched out a little further, but still they should be home by now.

"They should be back soon. We're not getting much luck lately if I'm honest sweetie."

"Rick was saying the same thing."

Her mind wanders to the another cell block. Cell block A. They never cleared it out. There were too many walkers, so they shut the rest inside and bolted the door, leaving them a few stragglers in the yard which they soon slaughtered and fenced off. They could empty the cell block, but risking people's lives so easily was not an option, not for her or anyone. From the looks when they first arrived there could be a hundred or more, they don't have the ammunition for a fight like that.

"Take this." A bowl is shoved in her hands and Beth excuses herself, she takes a look around and notices all the people,deciding that she'll eat in her cell she heads towards the stairs. She's wearing old white trainers, covered in dirt that make clanky metal sounds as she trots upstairs. Her bunk is the farthest away, she chose it so she could get some quiet. Some of the men liked to burn through the liquor stash in the evenings and being as far away from their obscene yelling seemed like the best bet.

She pulls her cell door open and steps inside. It's quite a small area, but she's done her best to make it her own. She has a knitted blanket on her bed, one she's been working on for the past four months, it's still not complete but it's getting there. There's a calendar so she can keep track of the days and a little chalkboard on her desk, writing down the number of how many days since any of them have died. It's a sad thought, but the higher that number gets the more hope she feels swell in her chest each morning.

Beth quietly sits down onto her creaking mattress and tucks her legs under herself, she stirs the spoon around in the liquid full of vegetables and some kind of meat. She must admit that it smells amazing, and inhaled deeply before tasting her first mouthful.

She's alone for almost half an hour, bowl lying by her side as she flicks through a book when her cell door swings open. She winces at the hard sound of the hinges grating against metal but soon grins when she sees a roguish head of hair and daft grin. She hops up from the bed and wraps her arms around him, having to go on her tiptoes to rest her head on his broad shoulders.

"Beth." He says. He squeezes her back, his strong arms securing themselves around her waist, pulling them together tightly. She rests her head in the crook of his neck, relishing in his musky scent. He's been out on a run since this morning, and he's come back smelling of copper and wood. She closes her eyes and only when his arms loosen she tilts her head back to look at him.

He kicks the door shut with his boot while retaining their eye contact, she's blushing and he''s a lot closer than she realises.

"I've miss-." His lips against hers cancel any more words as she's pushed back against a wall, his calloused hands gripping her hips firmly. She whines quietly into his mouth as his fingers work her dress up past her thighs and to her stomach. He's breathing hard against her neck, biting firmly. It'll probably bruise but he doesn't care, he hasn't had the taste of her on his tongue in over a week, and not seeing her today has been driving him crazy. His erection already tight in his trousers he can barely contain himself. Especially when she's standing there looking like _that_.

She scoots on her desk, dress easily held out the way as he plays with his belt and tugs himself free. She shudders at the sight of him, any and all thoughts of asking about his day pushed to the bac of her mind as his lips rejoin hers. He tastes of alcohol, its bitter but she groans. She loves his taste, his scent, his hands. Oh god does she loves his hands.

He hurries to pull her panties down her soft thighs and they're dropped to the floor without a second thought. His hands return to her waist and she's watching him with glazed over cloudy eyes, he smirks.

"Missed me, did ya?" She rolls her eyes but laugh, her arms resting on his broad shoulders.

She wants to say that she really did but he thrusts his hips forwardly and cuts off all of her thought process, her head leans onto him as he moves his hips and she bites into his shoulder.

"You've got no idea biker boy." Beth says slowly, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth. His eyes are drawn downwards and he subconsciously licks his bottom lip. Oh he loves it when she does that.

Beths legs wrapped around him and he pulls her by the hips, hard. Darlys missed the sounds of her whimpers. He kisses her neck, slowly making his way down until he's kneeling between her legs. She watches as he leans forward, using his tongue to part her lips. She struggles to keep back a curse and closes her eyes. Enjoying the feeling of his tongue exploring her. Beths hands clench the desk hard as he flattens his tongue, dragging it slowly up her pussy to her clit, she shudders.

She's missed his touch.

"D-Daryl!" She whimpers as she feels a finger stroking her entrance. He takes that as a good sign and slowly pumps his finger inside her, curling them every time they hit deep. Her head spins and she forgets about everyone else that could possibly hear them. Beth's pretty certain that they know by now. If it wasn't for Jamie flirting she'd guess that he knew too.

He curls his fingers expertly inside her as he flicks her tongue over her clit, quick strokes before sucking on it gently. Her mouth falls open but Beth can't form any words as she comes on his fingers, making them slick and wet, he smirks as he sucks on them before plunging them back inside.

Her thighs tremble hard as he brings her close to another orasm. Using just his fingers so he can bring his lips back to hers. She groans into their kiss as she squirts onto his hand and thighs. Her hips bucking up against him. Beth leans back onto her elbow and he takes the opportunity to pull his fingers out and start stroking himself, using her slick as lube. He groans, aligning with her entrance, teasing her with the tip of his cock before pushing his hips forward. She sighs loudly, stretching around him as he eases himself in. Darlys hips finally meet hers and he braces his hands beside her head on the desk.

Their eyes lock.

"Please."

That's all the encouragement he needs. He lifts her legs up and pushes them back against her chest, holding them there with his left hand by her ankles. He fucks her slow, deep, letting her feel every inch as he slides out before forcing himself back in. Claiming all of her.

Beths seeing stars, her head back looking towards the ceiling as she feels him release inside her, she's not sure how long it's been just that she's full. She's full of his cum and she smiles softly.

Darly carefully lifts her up and he sits back on her bunk, setting her in his lap, she leans against him, breathing heavy.

"I missed you too, Beth." She smiles against him.

They rest in their silence for a few minutes, their breathing slowly getting back to normal, his hands rubbing small circles at the bottom of Beth's back and his lips kissing her neck gently.

Daryl has never been seen as a tender person, he's not usually gentle. But with Beth something changes, he wants to look after her, he wants to be loving and kind and sweet, he wants to be a man that she can be proud of. Not his usual immature self that sets out with a crossbow thinking shooting something will solve the problems. He's more level headed than when they first met. She smiles thinking of their first meeting. She was hanging washing up on the line when a group of people burst through the gates of their old farmhouse property, several cars and a jeep, armed men and women, but someone was injured, a young boy. They came to a halt by their front door, Beth watched on curiously as they pulled a bleeding boy out of the car in front. He was unconscious, pale and no one thought he'd recover.

Beth saw the motorbike pull up last, She couldn't help but blush as the man grabbed his crossbow from his back and kept it by is hip. He was a little rough around the edges, covered in mud but she thought he was cute.

Amongst all the commotion Beth managed to catch the eye of a man. He stared at her as she hurried inside the house to fetch linen and a bowl of warm water, he followed her through the house until they came to a room where Carl was being laid down. She was pretty and clean with an accent that made him smile. That was all it took for him.

"Tell me about your day," Beth mumbled sleepily. He chuckles.

"Sure you won't fall asleep?" She nods and he lays down, Beth following him effortlessly and resting her head on his chest.

He barely gets through his beginning few lines before she's snoring softly.

Daryl closes his eyes and decided to rest too.

**There isn't going to be much plot to this (or any if I'm honest), so just smutty goodness, but leave a review and let me know what you think? I'd appreciate it. Also, feel free to drop a few things you want me to add in the next chapter.**


End file.
